1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to secure ventilating systems for building sliding doors and more particularly to a security insert door assembly for use in sliding doors to maintain adequate security when the sliding door is partially opened for ventilation.
2. Description of Related Art
In sliding door installations for both home and office, a separate screen slidably positioned outwardly from the sliding doors themselves is typically provided for ventilation while maintaining an adequate insect barrier. However, such screen door additions are of little use in maintaining the security of interior of the home or building as such screens are quite easy to either cut through or totally be removed, providing immediate access into the interior of the home or building.
One arrangement for resolving this security issue is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,868 invented by Riise which teaches a sliding door security screen positionable within the opening established by a sliding door when it is partially opened.
A security ventilating system invented by Maust in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,049 also teaches an open lattice structure installable into the opening of a partially opened sliding door wherein the open lattice structure provides adequate ventilation while preventing a person from gaining access into the interior of the building either through the openings of the lattice or by its total removal.
The following additional U.S. patents also teach other unique forms of security door and window panels which are somewhat more remote with respect to the inventive concept of the present invention.                U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,410 to English        U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,321 to Currier        U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,996 to Lamont        U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,570 to Cowan        U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,912 to Wicks, Sr.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,397 to Almond        U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,002 to English        
The present invention provides a security insert door assembly which is installable into the opening of a sliding glass door in its partially opened position. A locking pin and aligned mating locking pin hole arrangement helps insure that the strength and integrity junction between the facing door stile of the sliding door and that of the insert frame is maintained. Adjustable-in-width sliding door stile engaging flanges are alternately provided which accommodate differences in overall thicknesses between the insert frame stile and the sliding door stile. Universal features includes an insert frame having a standard height no greater than the shortest sliding door height expected to be encountered in the marketplace. Where taller sliding doors are encountered, a separate upper panel is attachable to the upper transverse member of the insert frame which may be selectable from a variety of panel heights for attachment to the insert frame to exactly match the height of the sliding door.